Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 007
"Red-Eyes Black Curse" is the seventh episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary (episode start with the view panning over a volcanic land) Tristan is complaining about all they've been through so far. As he finishes talking, the floor beneath his foot collapses, Joey and Solomon catching him from almost certain doom. Solomon says to just do as he does, the floor breaking out from under him as he says it. The others pull the 2 up. Solomon complains that he needs a vacation, Tea stating that this WAS supposed to be a vacation and that she wants out. Yugi says the only way out is to win the game, Joey piping in about going to find a clue. Tristan quips about Joey's notable cluelessness, but Tea says they should support him as things have always worked out in the end. Yugi reminds them about how much of what they've done so far has been thanks to Joey. Yugi wonders about who made this game-world they're in as Yami appears in spirit form, saying how he thinks they'll find out in the final stages. (scene change to Joey walking along a ridge above a lava river.) Joey talks about how every trial started with a riddle, but finding it is the hard part. Turning round as he heards a high-pitched screech, he's narrowly missed by a diving Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey hides behind a rock as the dragon swoops round for another attack. Going past him, Red-Eyes Black Dragon turns for another assault. Joey tries to run as he sees its claws, the downburst of wind from the low swoop taking him off his feet. Turning a final time, Red-Eyes Black Dragon firsts off an attack towards Joey... (scene change back to Yugi and the gang) Yugi looks thoughtful as Yami appears and asks him what's on his mind. Yugi tells of the strange, masked man who keeps popping up. A flashback of the man appearing in the last episode shows. Yugi feels there may be others playing the game too, and hopes that they're not ahead of the gang. Tea calls to Yugi, bringing him out of his train of thought as she points across a gorge to a small alter with a scroll on it. Tea summons out Dark Witch, who flies across and gets the scroll, handing it to Tea before going back to her capsule. She hands it to Solomon who then reads it: "To gain the prize of thy desire, locate the peak that spits fire. The Blade of Chaos thou must release, to bring about a lasting peace." Yugi points out that the riddle refers to the giant volcano beside them. Solomon asks about the rest of the riddle. Tristan says they should just get on with it and climb the volcano. (scene change to Joey running from Red-Eyes Black Dragon) Joey is blown off his feet again by Red-Eyes Black Dragon as it swoops past again. Joey readies a capsule, but holds back as Red-Eyes Black Dragon dives for another attack, not wanting to hurt his favorite monster. Red-Eyes Black Dragon flies straight past again as Joey realises that he's not being attacked at all. (scene change back to the gang as they climb the volcano) Tristan moans at how Joey manages to avoid climbing by "conveniently" disappearing. Tea tells him to stop complaining and just keep climbing. The rock Tristan grabs falls away, sending him hurtling down towards the river of lava. He manages to grab a rock to stop himself falling. Unfortunately, it happens to be a capsule rock, which breaks open and sends both itself and Tristan falling towards the lava again. The others cry out for him, but his new monster is a Thunder Dragon that flies him back up. Yugi realizes that they shouldn't bother climbing, but use their monsters instead. Téa summons forth Dark Witch while Yugi switches to Yami and summoned Dark Magician, fusing to become the Dark Warrior. Taking hold of Solomon, all 3 fly up to the top. As they fly to the top, Tea spots a sword sticking out the rim of the volcano. Solomon complains he can’t see it. Thinking the chaos means the lava flow, they figure that pulling out the sword will stop it. Standing on a ledge near the top, Tristan starts to wuss out, but Yami steps in saying that he'll go to pull out the sword since he has the armor. Walking to the side of the volcano, Yami looks up just in time to see an Inferno Fire Blast coming at him. Jumping out the way, he looks in the direction from which the blast came... a figure standing there in armor that looks like it came from a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, much like Yami's Dark Warrior armor. The figure... is Joey. Joey tells of how he gained armor like Yugi has while riding the back of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, they fused. Joey doesn't seem himself... too arrogant. He figures that, because of the power he now possesses, he can finish the game by himself. Solomon notices this and tells Tristan not to attack Joey as something else is possessing him. Joey gets full of himself again and fires a blast at Tea and Solomon. Joey powers another blast and fires it at Yami, who avoids it as Joey fires a third, hitting him with it before charging and tackling Yami. Yami tries to talk Joey out of his confused state. Joey goes for a flurry of punches; Yugi says they can't attack their best friend, but Yami disagrees and fires 3 balls of light at Joey who avoids and continues his attack. Yami flies away, Joey in chase. As he flies after Yami, Joey starts to realize in his mind that something was wrong when he fused with Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Tea looks up as she gets up from her attack, noticing the sword in the volcano is starting to sink. Solomon realizes that they need to pull the sword out fast, but because Yami is busy, Tristan goes to do so. As he runs toward the sword, Joey appears from the sky, swinging his halberd-like weapon to create a wave to knock Tristan back. Joey goes back to fighting Yami as the rest of the gang make it to the sword, pulling on it to try and set it free. Joey creates a shock wave again, knocking the gang back down off the rim again. Solomon says they need to take Joey out before they can get to the sword. He says that they all need to attack simultaneously, despite the risk of hurting Joey. Tristan summons forth both Thunder Kid and Thunder Dragon while Téa summons out Dark Witch. Solomon says to wait for an opening. Téa protests, saying how Joey might be trapped in the game forever, but Solomon says it's better than standing around doing nothing and have them all trapped. Yugi (in spirit form) knows that Joey's still inside and that he'll save him. Yami and Joey collide, a bright light enveloping everything with only a black ball of energy in the center. In some kind of mind-scape, Joey's voice calls to Yugi, asking for help. Joey tells of how something was wrong with Red-Eyes Black Dragon before they merged. Joey says the only way to break the spell is to destroy the armor that's controlling him. Yugi protests, as it would mean destroying Joey too, but Joey knows that already. The sword is still steadily sinking. Joey flies down in front of the gang, protecting the sword. Tristan says it's time to attack, but Téa falls to her knees, unable to attack her friend. Yami says that he'll do the deed. Yami says he's prepares to do it and readies an attack. Joey says that he doesn't have the guts to attack, but Joey's mind stops the armor, holding it still so it's unable to defend itself from Yami's attack. Joey (in spirit form) tells Yami to attack, and Yami blasts Joey and the armor with a Dark Magic attack, the armor and Red-Eyes Black Dragon flying off from Joey, who collapses. The gang all run over to check if he's alright, Tristan taking his pulse. Relieved that he's alright, but out of time as the sword fully sinks into the volcano, the gang is dismayed as Red-Eyes Black Dragon comes roaring out of the clouds. Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires off a blast as Yami creates a Magic Cylinder, sending the attack right back at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, knocking it out of the sky. It crashes nearby on the volcano. Getting up, Joey walks over to the unconscious dragon, he climbs atop Red-Eyes Black Dragon to show the others of a second sword that's sticking out of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's back. Pulling on it, beams of black and red light shine from the wound, Joey pulls the sword out. Yami shouts to Joey, telling him that sword is the source of the curse, and they can still pass the test. Joey tosses the sword into the air, Yami blasting it with a Dark Magic attack, the sword shattering as it hits. The pendant around Tea's neck shines as another trial is over and passed. Yami explains that the sword in the volcano was a decoy, with the real Blade of Chaos being the one stuck in Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey becomes all modest, but the gang congratulate him for being so brave. Joey tells Red-Eyes Black Dragon to get some rest as it becomes a capsule, placing itself in Joey's hand, just before Joey collapses from using the armor. Yami defuses with Dark Magician, he himself feeling weakened. A rock opens in the volcano wall, a large portal of light revealed. Yugi feels that it's the way out, but Tea makes a sarcastic remark anyway. Tristan, now carrying a sleeping Joey, hopes the next trial is in outer space as he's no longer a fan of gravity. Joey starts to order donuts in his sleep. The gang laugh as they run towards the door. (scene change back to the figure who looks like Alex Brisbane in the rock) Alex says to himself that what they say about Yami is true, if anyone can complete the challenges and set Alex's spirit free, it is Yami. Then he removes his mask to reveal that he looks like Dr. Alex Brisbane.. Trivia * As Joey was not in control of his body when bonded with the cursed dragon, it could be assumed that Red-Eyes was the one speaking. * It seem odd that everyone didn't just ride on Thunder Dragon to the top of the volcano. Note:When Tristan slips the second time Yugi's voice sounds like Téa.